Blooming Flower
by LoveKuroneko
Summary: A small, unnoticed flower is slowly developing. Nobody seems to care... except the flower herself. Can she do anything to make someone special notice her? COMPLETE
1. Do you remember?

Hello. This is my first time writing a Hikago fic. I've only read the manga up till ch. 58 and I might not know some stuff. Please bear with me.  
  
This takes place when Hikaru became an insei and was training for the Young Lions Tournament.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
The school bell rang and Akari stood up from her seat. She lightly stepped outside and the spring wind whiffed her hair.  
  
Akari looked around, hoping to see someone she thought of everyday.  
  
When she failed in doing so, Akari let out a disappointed sigh and turned in the direction of her house.  
  
While passing her neighbors' houses, Akari was reminded of how she and Hikaru used to play near these houses all the time.  
  
She stopped in front of Hikaru's house and asked herself: When had their friendship start to diminish into nothingness? A small tear ran down the girl's cheek and she quickly wiped it off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hikaru, it's raining! We don't have an umbrella!"  
  
"Don't worry! Just run real fast towards home!"  
  
It certainly was raining very hard.  
  
"But I can't see anything! It's too dark."  
  
"Here!"  
  
Hikaru extended his hand and Akari took it. He pulled her forward and they ran as fast as they could, laughing at the whole situation.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
Another tear ran down Akari's face. It seems like it was ages ago, she thought. But it truth it was only two years ago, when they were in 5th grade.  
  
Taking a step back, Akari looked up at the second floor of Hikaru's home and saw that the light was on.  
  
I wonder what Hikaru is doing in there, thought Akari. Then she got angry at the thought that it could be nothing else but Go.  
  
Go separated them completely. When Hikaru got interest in the game, it made a very big gap between them and Akari felt that she could not jump over it.  
  
What she needed was a bridge to get over to the other side. No matter how big the gap, the bridge could take her safely on the other side where she can reach Hikaru.  
  
No such bridge probably existed, thought Akari. Hikaru will go forward on his path, while I remain where I am now.  
  
It is so sad.  
  
"Akari, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm home."  
  
Akari quickly ran to her room, so her mom wouldn't see her tearstained face.  
  
Vigorously, Akari tried to wipe her face with her sleeve, but more tears leaked out.  
  
A little smile formed on her face.  
  
I'm crying because of that idiot, she thought amusingly. It seems so childish and stupid. I never thought that I'd feel this way toward him. It felt like a very good "friend"ship. Nothing coming in between us. Well, I was wrong.  
  
He is annoyed by me, she thought. He doesn't like my company. He'd be happier if I never spoke to him again.  
  
Akari slid down on the floor and pressed her legs against her chest. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on her knees.  
  
Hikaru's face swam before her in the darkness. She quickly opened her eyes and found that she was still in her room, all alone.  
  
Do I mean ANYTHING to him at all? Asking him directly might sound rude. but its better knowing that wondering.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
See ya next chapter. Please review! 


	2. Can I come over?

Welcome back! Let's progress into the story once more!  
  
Keep in mind that when Sai and Hikaru are "talking", nobody else can hear their conversation. That's obvious but when you write and not draw, it's kinda hard to distinguish that little detail.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Akari quickly stood up. She completely forgot that she was supposed to go to the Go Club.  
  
Her thoughts of Hikaru drove everything else out of her mind, completely.  
  
Mitani has finally joined the club and I start skipping, she thought. I should apologize tomorrow.  
  
Akari walked over to the window and opened it all the way. It was dark already. How time flies.  
  
She leaned out on the sill and once more, looked at Hikaru's bedroom window. Akari heard Hikaru shouting at something, or someone.  
  
He definitely became weird after he started playing Go, thought Akari. I can't quite understand why.  
  
Akari had the sudden urge to go over to Hikaru's house. What good that'll do, she thought. Hikaru would annoyingly ask me what I wanted and would wish for me to leave.  
  
"Oh!" she said out loud. "Maybe I can ask him to play Go with him at his house on Saturday. He said Grandpa bought a Goban for him a while ago."  
  
At least I can be a little closer to him, she thought. Maybe just a little.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Akari woke up early on Friday. She wanted to catch Hikaru before he went to school. They didn't have any same classes together so unless she asked him in the morning, there'd be almost no chance of contacting him.  
  
Putting on her uniform and making her usual hairstyle, Akari raced out of the house and just as she was closing her front door, she heard Hikaru bid his mother good-bye.  
  
"Ah!" uttered Akari and she ran toward Hikaru's house.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru turned around and saw Akari sprinting towards him. It seemed like she was out of breath. "Hey," said Hikaru shortly when Akari was in front of him.  
  
He turned in the direction of the school and started slowly walking.  
  
Akari stood on her spot and it seemed like she was lost in thought.  
  
"You coming?" asked Hikaru, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"What?" said Akari and after a about second her eyes went wide and she ran over to Hikaru's side and walked beside him. "Sorry."  
  
Hikaru didn't reply which made Akari feel a little pained on the inside.  
  
"How's the Go club been going?" said Hikaru not looking at her.  
  
"It's been doing great!" answered Akari, happy that Hikaru finally talked to her and that the subject of Go was brought up. "Mitani is really good at Go, though I can't even compare."  
  
She fought back tears and turned her head to look straight into the distance with very sad eyes.  
  
"Hikaru!" said someone beside Hikaru.  
  
He turned his head in that direction and found Sai looking at him with a harsh expression on his face.  
  
"What?" answered Hikaru.  
  
"Look at Akari," said Sai, pouting.  
  
Hikaru turned the other way to look at Akari who in turn quickly looked at the ground and Hikaru barely noticed, what with her hair covering her face, that her face was a little red.  
  
"Are you crying?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"No!" answered Akari and looked away from Hikaru.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Hikaru while Sai was nudging him forward.  
  
"It's - " said Akari quietly. "It's nothing." Hikaru didn't say anything anymore until they reached the front of the school.  
  
Akari summed up her courage and looked up at Hikaru, gazing timidly at his green eyes.  
  
"Can I come over on Saturday to play Go with you?"  
  
"What?" answered Hikaru, screwing up his face. "I have a lesson tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," said Akari. "T-That's ok then, I'll see you later."  
  
She turned around and headed for her first class. Hikaru stood motionless. Guilt was tugging at his shoulder. Literally.  
  
"HIKARU!!!" screamed Sai. "You're such a meanie! Your class is in the afternoon! She can come over in the evening! Go after her!!!"  
  
"Sai," answered Hikaru patiently. "I can't play someone weak right now. I have to train for the Tournament. Besides, it's going to be so boring with her. She always loses in five seconds."  
  
"Aren't you friends?" asked Sai hotly.  
  
"Well, yeah, but -"  
  
"You can't spare some time for your friends?" said Sai. "If your life revolves around Go, that's ok, but it can't be the only good thing in your life. Friends might be more important."  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" asked Hikaru, getting pretty annoyed of getting lectured by a 1,000 year old ghost.  
  
Sai vigorously shook his head.  
  
"Oh, fine," said Hikaru, admitting his defeat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her play me once in a while."  
  
Sai clapped his hands and little hearts formed beside him.  
  
Hikaru rolled his eyes and went to tell Akari of his decision.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review! 


	3. The Date

Hikaru no Go rocks! Please continue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saturday came in the blink of an eye. Akari was especially cheerful because in only a few minutes, she'd be going over to Hikaru's house.  
  
It was 7 o'clock in the evening.  
  
Akari took her house keys and ran out of the house because nobody else was home. It was a warm evening, so she didn't put on a coat.  
  
Hikaru's parents went away for the weekend but that didn't bother Akari either way. Hikaru was her best friend and one of the few people she could trust with anything. Well, almost.  
  
When Akari was outside, walking on the sidewalk toward Hikaru's front door, she remembered once again their childhood.  
  
Hikaru was a complete daredevil, always pulling Akari into whacky experiences. On a few occasions, they were outside after dark, wandering the neighborhood, just for the fun of it.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Akari happily. Hikaru stepped aside to let her in.  
  
Akari examined what he was wearing for a second. She absolutely loved the way he dressed. His style changed little throughout their friendship and Akari was very pleased about that little fact.  
  
"She looks exceptionally pretty today!" commented Sai. "Tell her that!"  
  
"Shut up," answered Hikaru, sparks flying out of his eyes.  
  
Akari followed Hikaru into his room.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Hikaru and exited out the door.  
  
Akari looked around the room.  
  
Nothing changed, except now there was a Goban in the middle of the room. She sat on his bed and swung her legs back and forth.  
  
Akari felt very weary. She didn't sleep the previous night at all. Too excited about the next day.  
  
She slowly lowered herself on Hikaru's pillow and her eyes closed on their own.  
  
A few minutes later, Hikaru entered the room with two sodas in his hands.  
  
"Oh, how cute!!!" exclaimed Sai, jumping up and down. "Doesn't she look adorable while sleeping???"  
  
"Whatever," answered Hikaru. "What kind of guest comes over and sleeps on you?"  
  
He crossed the room and was about to wake her up when Sai jumped in front of him with a furious face.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Hikaru, getting very annoyed by now. "I'm not going to wait for her to wake up and play me."  
  
"But that would be very mean," answered Sai. "She is obviously tired for some reason, to sleep so deeply."  
  
"Jeez," said Hikaru under his breath and lowered himself down on the floor, in front of the Goban. He opened one of the soda cans and drank some coke.  
  
Sai quickly sat down opposite Hikaru and they started to play yet another interesting game of Go while Akari slept on.  
  
After about two games, Hikaru got frustrated of losing again and fell backward on the floor.  
  
His eyes wandered over to his bed, where the Sleeping Beauty was still sound asleep. Hikaru preferred her sleeping rather than annoying him with something. He actually enjoyed her company as he wasn't alone with a ghost for a change.  
  
Sai noticed Hikaru looking at Akari.  
  
"She is a very good person," he said softly. "You should really treat her the way she deserves to be treated."  
  
"What do you know?" answered Hikaru, not turning his gaze away from Akari. The image of her lying there, peacefully, somehow mesmerized him.  
  
"I do know that you're staring at her for a reason," said Sai with a smile.  
  
Hikaru tore his eyes away from Akari and fixed his gaze on the ghost. His expression looked like he'd kill someone right about now. (Since Sai was already dead, Hikaru wouldn't become a murderer ^^)  
  
"Let's play one more game," said Hikaru, trying to control his anger. "That'll be it for today. I'm tired as well."  
  
It was about half past ten when Sai won the game once again and was discussing it with Hikaru.  
  
"She still didn't wake up," said Hikaru, looking over at Akari, who dug her face into the pillow and was breathing peacefully. "What should I do?"  
  
"I stand by what I said," answered Sai. "I bet she'd be very upset if you woke her up because she didn't play with you. She can stay here for the night, can't she?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hikaru looking around. "I guess I can't sleep in this room. I don't have any extra sheets to sleep on the floor. They're all in the laundry."  
  
"You can sleep in your parents' bedroom," answered Sai. "It's unoccupied right now."  
  
"Mm," said Hikaru. "I better call her parents, so they know where she is."  
  
"I hope they don't object," replied Sai softly.  
  
"She slept over many times," said Hikaru walking over to the phone. "It'll be fine."  
  
Sai put on a shining smile and watched Hikaru talking on the phone, with wondering eyes.  
  
"I bet those things work like the box full of people we played Go with," said Sai while Hikaru suppressed a laugh. 


	4. I wanna sleep

Hope you like the story so far.  
  
Unimportant side note: I look like Akari (straight brown hair going a little below the shoulders, round face and brown eyes) and that's why it's much easier for me to relate to her. My personality is kinda different but we both like Hikaru ^^. Also, Akari's comment on liking Hikaru's style is actually coming from me. XP  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hikaru was all ready for bed. He was about to go to his parents' bedroom when he noticed Sai looking at him anxiously, obviously wanting to say something.  
  
"Yes?" said Hikaru slowly.  
  
"Umm," answered Sai. "S-shouldn't you tuck her in or something?"  
  
"What is she?" replied Hikaru. "Four years old?"  
  
"At least pull the covers over her," said Sai, crossing his arms. "She might get cold."  
  
"Oh, fine, fine," answered Hikaru. "Since when are you so caring?"  
  
"You're supposed to treat a lady that way," said Sai looking a little surprised. "At least, that was how it was in my time."  
  
Hikaru clicked his tongue in impatience and slowly opened the door leading into his bedroom.  
  
There was Akari, face still buried in his pillow. She looked like she was enjoying herself.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Hikaru walked over to the bed.  
  
"Ok, genius," said Hikaru hotly. "She's lying on the covers. How the heck am I supposed to get her under them?"  
  
"Can you pick her up?" asked Sai, almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"I suppose," answered Hikaru looking around. "It'll be difficult to pull the covers off, though."  
  
"I wish I could be solid to help out," said Sai sadly.  
  
"It's ok," replied Hikaru quickly, noticing the sad look on Sai's face. "I just don't see why we have to go through all this trouble when we can just wake her up and let her do it on her own."  
  
"Let her sleep," smiled Sai.  
  
With another sigh, Hikaru slowly put his arms underneath Akari and felt the warmth underneath her.  
  
Akari moaned a little and rolled on her side, closer towards Hikaru.  
  
"Heh," said Hikaru. "At least she's helping."  
  
Sai smiled radiantly that Hikaru became cheerful again.  
  
Hikaru picked Akari up and she pressed up against him, probably thinking that he was the pillow.  
  
"She's so light," said Hikaru, while with one hand trying to pull off the covers.  
  
"It's a good thing too," answered Sai, dancing from side to side. "I do hope she doesn't wake up."  
  
"Yeah," replied Hikaru. "All my efforts would be a waste."  
  
When the covers were pulled off, he gently lowered her back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
For a few minutes, he looked at Akari sleeping, her mouth slightly open. She is rather cute, thought Hikaru. I wonder how come I never quite noticed that.  
  
It's because you're growing up, Hikaru, thought Sai. It's because you're growing up.  
  
Some time passed, while Hikaru still didn't tear his gaze from Akari. When Sai pointed out that it was late, Hikaru quickly stood up and crossed the room.  
  
Before he closed the door, he whispered a faint "good night" and took a last look at Akari.  
  
Sai couldn't help but smile once more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Akari took a deep breath and in a second, snapped her eyes open. The scent of Hikaru was oh, too near her face.  
  
She sat up and realized that she was in Hikaru's room. She looked around and felt a little bit confused.  
  
What happened, she asked herself. Why am I in Hikaru's bed?  
  
For a second, a little shock went through her body and she looked down on herself. She was in clothes so nothing bad happened. Or, what DID happen?  
  
She quickly got out of bed and raced out of the room. She lightly went down the steps into the living room.  
  
No one there.  
  
She tried the kitchen and the bathroom.  
  
Still no one there.  
  
What happened? She repeated again to herself.  
  
Akari ran back up the stairs and stopped in the hallway. She looked around and realized that she hadn't tried Hikaru's parents' bedroom yet.  
  
Slowly, she opened the room and noticed the back of Hikaru's head lying on the bed.  
  
Relief spreading through her, Akari quickly sprinted toward him and shook Hikaru's shoulder.  
  
Hikaru mumbled something and crawled away from Akari's reach.  
  
Akari put on a pout face and got onto the bed, to be able to reach Hikaru.  
  
She once again shook him and while doing so, she glanced at the side table clock. It was eleven o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Come on, Hikaru," whined Akari, sitting on her legs and shaking Hikaru. "Wake up!"  
  
"No!" answered a sleepy Hikaru and shifted away from Akari.  
  
Before Akari could stop him, Hikaru shifted too far and fell off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ack!" screamed Akari. "Are you ok!?"  
  
Hikaru picked himself up into a sitting position and looked at her with a groggy expression, and untidy hair. 


	5. Surprise encounters

Welcome back to another chapter. Thank you for reviewing. ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hikaru didn't say anything and it looked like he was trying to focus his gaze upon Akari.  
  
He moved closer to her, his eyes half open and Akari's face drew very hot.  
  
"Hikaru," whispered Akari. "You're too close."  
  
She tried to edge back and ended up falling backward on the bed.  
  
Hikaru burst out laughing and Akari, while blushing furiously, beat him down with a pillow.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" screamed Akari, fuming.  
  
Hikaru kept his big grin on his face and chuckled softly.  
  
"What am I doing here anyway?" she asked, calming down. "I woke up in your bed."  
  
"You were the one that fell asleep there," answered Hikaru, scratching the back of his head. "You don't remember?"  
  
"Well," said Akari. "I remember coming up to the room and sitting down on your bed. Then, I guess, that's when I fell asleep."  
  
Hikaru got up from the floor and lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Couldn't you let me sleep for another few minutes?" he said, putting on a whiny face. "I hate being woken up early on days off."  
  
"It's eleven in the morning, Hikaru," said Akari sternly. "That's early for you?"  
  
Hikaru closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
Akari sat there, near him, looking at how he was laying there, peacefully.  
  
All the while, Sai was observing this little adventure.  
  
She really likes him, he thought. That explains why she's looking so adoringly at him.  
  
Akari sighed a little and felt a little hot in the room. She decided to take off her shirt, where underneath, she wore a spaghetti strap, pale purple top.  
  
Hikaru opened one eye to look at what Akari was doing. She was facing him with her back.  
  
He just noticed what she was wearing. It took him long enough.  
  
Aside from the purple top, she wore a very cute plaid skirt that was very short. Her legs were mostly bare, except for a pair of ankle socks on her feet.  
  
Hikaru blushed for some reason. Only Sai noticed that.  
  
Akari began to hum a quiet tune, while she took out her rubber bands out of her hair. She looked even more cute with her hair down.  
  
Hikaru closed his eyes very quickly.  
  
I must still be half asleep, he thought. What weird thoughts.  
  
Sai paced the room while Akari turned back to look at Hikaru.  
  
"Aw, Hikaru," she said. "Come on, we still haven't played Go."  
  
"I wonder who's fault it is," answered Hikaru under his breath.  
  
Akari, tired from persuading him, fell over on top of him with a great, big, exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Hikaru. "Watch it!"  
  
Before Akari could get off him, they heard footsteps and in a second, Hikaru's mother opened the door and froze at the sight of them.  
  
There was Akari, in a spaghetti strap shirt and a very short skirt, on top of Hikaru, still in his pajamas, in bed.  
  
"Mom!" said Hikaru loudly and pushed Akari off him. "Why are you back so early?"  
  
"I-I," stammered Hikaru's mother. "There were a few reasons."  
  
Akari sat there, beside Hikaru, looking from one to the other.  
  
"I'll go wash up," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
Hikaru's mother looked at Akari's shirt, lying at the end of the bed.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at Hikaru.  
  
"Mom!" whined Hikaru. "She just came to wake me up. She slept over in my bedroom. I stayed HERE."  
  
Hikaru's mom still had an expression of doubt on her face, but she didn't press the subject onward.  
  
"Me and your father are leaving until tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Where?" asked Hikaru, glad that his mother was talking about something else.  
  
"For Osaka," she answered. "Your aunt got into a car accident. We have to go visit her. And, Hikaru, while you're alone in the house, don't do anything you know you're not supposed to be doing."  
  
"Wha-," stammered Hikaru. "Of course not."  
  
"Alright, then," said Hikaru's mother. "I'll see you tomorrow then, honey."  
  
Hikaru waved a cheery good-bye and when he heard his mom saying good-bye to Akari, he walked out of the room towards the bathroom.  
  
Akari is the one that does things she's not supposed to do, thought Hikaru angrily. She's the one to blame for this sticky situation.  
  
Sai couldn't help but think that Hikaru was slowly becoming much nicer to Akari. Maybe it was his ghost senses or something. . . 


	6. I won't come back

A great big hug to everyone who reviewed so far!! Thank you!!  
  
Side note: I have Regents Tutoring after school everyday until the 26th, so I'm so sorry if I don't update as often. I'm as anxious to finish this fic as you are to read it. ;D  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Can we play Go now?" asked Akari anxiously, as Hikaru was putting away the clean dishes after they ate breakfast.  
  
"Yes, yes," answered Hikaru exasperatedly. "God, you're annoying."  
  
Akari pushed him from the back with her hands a little too forcefully towards Hikaru's room.  
  
Hikaru motioned for her to sit opposite her in front of the Goban. Sai sat in the middle.  
  
"I bet she's stronger now," commented Sai. "You haven't played her in perhaps almost a year."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," said Hikaru. "I've noticed her skills; she doesn't have the potential to go any higher."  
  
"You ARE mean, Hikaru," replied Sai, with a pout face.  
  
"Akari," said Hikaru, ignoring Sai. "You play black, and put as many stones as you'd like."  
  
"Okay!" answered Akari and taking the bowl of black stones; she slowly started to carefully put about five stones on the board.  
  
Hikaru placed a white stone on the top-right hand star point.  
  
Akari placed another black stone on the board.  
  
The game continued like this for a few minutes.  
  
Sai kept quiet, watching Hikaru's moves and how they reacted to Akari's moves.  
  
"Ah," said Akari quietly. "I lost, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes," answered Hikaru. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Akari. Her face showed terrible loss.  
  
"Hey, it's ok," he said after a few moments. "That should be expected, since I'm an Insei."  
  
"Yeah," said Akari, still in that small voice. "But that's not why I'm sad."  
  
Sai and Hikaru looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"What is it then?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I'm not going to see you anymore," she answered shortly and stood up.  
  
"Why not?" said Hikaru, also standing up.  
  
"Since I can't even be any fun to play Go with," said Akari, her voice shaking. "That means that you wouldn't want me to hang out with you. I don't mean much to you anyway. Go is your only concern."  
  
"Wait, Akari --," Hikaru started, walking over to her.  
  
"I'll see myself out," said Akari painfully, and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Hikaru stood there, paralyzed.  
  
Sai looked sadly at him.  
  
Hikaru walked over to the bed and lay down on it. He didn't answer any of Sai's questions and concerns. Instead, he looked at the wall and his mind was racing at a very fast rate.  
  
Akari ran as fast as she could towards her house. When she closed the door to her room and broke down completely, it was a few hours before she realized that she left her shirt on Hikaru's parents' bed.  
  
"I don't care," she said to herself. "Let him keep it. I'm not going back."  
  
A few more tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them.  
  
A one-sided love is so very painful.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So very sorry for such a short chapter but I want to start the next set of events in a new chapter. It is a rather sad chapter indeed. Let's hope the next ones will be a little bit more cheerful. 


	7. Hurting words

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I am very thankful indeed. :D  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Days went by and The Young Lions Tournament passed by in a breeze. It was a great experience but Hikaru still lost by six and a half moku.  
  
Now he was training to become a pro.  
  
Though, something at the back of his mind, deep in his consciousness, was keeping him uneasy.  
  
Akari.  
  
He didn't see her at all since that time. Hikaru thought that maybe she'd come back to get her shirt but no such luck.  
  
"Why didn't I tell her she got things all wrong from the start?" said Hikaru, letting his mind speak for him. He was sitting outside, in his yard, thinking once again.  
  
Sai didn't reply. He knew the answer quite well but he didn't want to hurt Hikaru's feelings.  
  
"Sai?" asked Hikaru, turning to look at the ghost. "I think you know something I don't."  
  
"If I tell you," said Sai. "You'll get mad."  
  
"Nothing could surprise me anymore," answered Hikaru defiantly. "Now, please tell me."  
  
Sai looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Hikaru," he said. "You didn't tell her that, because your mind was in doubt of what was more important, a game or a long-life friend."  
  
Hikaru's face showed pain that pierced his whole body.  
  
"I-is," he whispered. "Is that what it is. . . ?"  
  
"Like I said before," replied Sai. "A game is still just a game. Friends are not replaceable. Don't let them slip away from you because of such a thing."  
  
Hikaru didn't say anything. He just looked down on the floor and didn't feel like himself at all. Something made him stand up and go for a walk around the block.  
  
Akari was walking down from the local store. She had to go buy some soy sauce for her mother but the store was all out.  
  
It was getting dark, so she'll go to another store in the morning.  
  
As she was passing the park, she noticed someone very familiar to her, sitting on one of the swings. She wondered what Hikaru was doing there so late at night.  
  
I don't want to talk to him now, she thought. I'll just go around him and look at what he's up to.  
  
Slowly, Akari walked behind the trees and, trying to keep out of sight, she walked over to the tree that was the closest to the swings.  
  
"It's not like I've completely forgotten her," said Hikaru, startling Akari. "She's still my friend."  
  
Akari held her breath. Sometime ago, he used to call her "best" friend.  
  
We ARE becoming distant, she thought.  
  
"Hikaru," said Sai, sadly. "She's standing right behind you."  
  
Hikaru quickly stood up and turned around.  
  
Akari was so surprised that he found out that she was standing behind him, that she backed down into another tree, and pressed her back against it.  
  
How could he know I was there? She thought. I really didn't make a noise or anything, I'm sure of that.  
  
"Akari?" called Hikaru, walking over to her. "What are you doing there?"  
  
Akari looked sideways but didn't leave her spot. Her whole body was frozen.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Hikaru.  
  
She looks like she's frightened of me, Sai, thought Hikaru.  
  
Sai walked over to Akari and told Hikaru to take her out of the dark.  
  
"Bring her over to the swings," said Sai. "Let her calm down."  
  
Hikaru took another step toward Akari. She still didn't move.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her out of the trees. She didn't resist. Hikaru let go of her hand once they were out in the light, by the swings.  
  
Akari slowly sat on one of the swings and Hikaru stood in front of her.  
  
"Listen, Akari," started Hikaru but then stopped when Akari looked straight at him.  
  
"I was so glad when I became friends with you," she said with a soft chuckle, turning her head away. "You were always so fun to hang out with. I never regretted it for a second."  
  
"I-," said Hikaru but the words were cut short. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Akari swung on the swing a little.  
  
"I don't blame you," she said turning back to look at Hikaru. "It's ok if you don't want to spend more time with me. I actually blame myself."  
  
"Why?" exclaimed Hikaru quickly, startling himself. "Why do you blame yourself?"  
  
"I feel guilty, that's all," answered Akari. "And, also, I have to tell you something. . ."  
  
Hikaru didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm leaving for the summer."  
  
"What!?" said Hikaru. "Where?"  
  
"America," she answered. "My parents decided to go there for the summer vacation. I'll only be back at the end of August."  
  
Akari stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll see you then," she said. "Or, maybe not."  
  
"Wait," said Hikaru. "You can't just go like this."  
  
"Why not?" replied Akari, facing him with a cold expression. "The previous summer you didn't care if I was around or not. You spent all your time in that computer salon."  
  
Hikaru was once again, lost for words. He was growing very irritated.  
  
"You can't tell me what I should do with my life," he said very loudly. "Why should I do what you want? You're really nothing to me."  
  
Akari stood up and took a deep breath. She tried to keep in the tears that were already falling down her cheeks.  
  
It hurts. It really hurts.  
  
Those simple words really hurt.  
  
Please don't tell me what I'm hearing is true. Is it true?  
  
It can't be true. Just can't be.  
  
Akari whispered a very faint good-bye and ran out into the street, not looking where she was going.  
  
If he doesn't want to see me again, I'll give him that.  
  
That'll make him happy, right?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I think I made this one too dramatic.  
  
Doesn't look like the happy-go-lucky manga we're so used to.  
  
So sorry, but I wanted to do this to express my anger at Hikaru for not spending enough time with Akari.  
  
My point is given. Thank you and see ya next chapter! 


	8. I feel lonely

I'm re-obsessed with Naruto these days. I want to write another Naruto/Sakura fic. Maybe as soon as I finish this one.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I want to kick myself for what I said!"  
  
Hikaru was sitting in his room, in front of the Goban, playing another game of Go. It was the middle of summer vacation and Hikaru didn't hear from Akari for a long time now.  
  
"If she doesn't matter to you," replied Sai. "Then there shouldn't be any backings on what you said."  
  
"Of course she matters to me," said Hikaru, messing up his hair. "It's just that sometimes she annoys me so much that I don't know what I'm saying. Usually, she just forgets it, but now, it seems that she's seriously angry at me."  
  
"Will you apologize?" asked Sai, starting a new game.  
  
"I don't know," answered Hikaru. "It seems so hard to face her now. Besides, I have to concentrate on Go more, to beat Akira."  
  
"If Go matters more to you," said Sai. "Then I suggest you concentrate on that. Instead, you're bringing up Akari every time we play."  
  
Hikaru blushed a little. He put one of his stones on the Goban.  
  
They played a few games, before Hikaru got irritated again.  
  
"Maybe I should go find Waya to play with," he said. "That should take my mind off of anything else."  
  
By anything else, I mean Akari, thought Hikaru. Why won't she leave my thoughts?  
  
He decided to visit Waya's home first, and if he wasn't there, he could check their usual Go salon places.  
  
Hikaru knocked on Waya's front door.  
  
Turns out, Waya was home.  
  
Thank god, thought Hikaru. I didn't want to go searching half the town for him.  
  
"Hey, Hikaru," said Waya. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to play Go," answered Hikaru. He didn't want to go into too much detail.  
  
"Oh, great," replied Waya. "I was just about to go to a Go salon. Come in."  
  
They went up the stairs to Waya's room and sat in front of the Goban, which was in the middle of the room, just like Hikaru's.  
  
The boys put down a few stones before Hikaru started to space out again.  
  
"Hikaru?" said Waya. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Huh?" answered Hikaru. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you've been looking at the board for quite some time now. Shouldn't you be making a move?"  
  
Hikaru quickly placed a stone on the top right-hand corner.  
  
"Something really is up," said Waya. "That was a pretty bad move."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," replied Hikaru. "It's nothing."  
  
"You're not gonna play very good if you keep troubling yourself with those thoughts," said Waya. "I mean, it must be pretty big. You've never been out of it when playing Go before."  
  
"Argh, damn it," answered Hikaru and he ruffled his hair in different directions. "This is so frustrating!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Waya. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Unless you can go to America and bring Akari back," replied Hikaru. "Otherwise, it's a hopeless case, really."  
  
"Who's Akari?" asked Waya.  
  
"She's my friend," answered Hikaru. "It's like this. I told her something I shouldn't have and now, for SOME reason, it keeps bothering me."  
  
"Well," said Waya. "If I'm not wrong, that means that you care about hurting her feelings. You have a soft spot for her!"  
  
Hikaru blushed furiously.  
  
"I used to say loads of stupid things to her," he exclaimed. "But she never seemed to care." "And that's why you're worried?" asked Waya.  
  
Hikaru didn't reply.  
  
"Since you're worried about her," said Waya slowly. "Then that means you don't want her to leave you."  
  
"How do you know so much about that kind of stuff?" asked Hikaru, pouting.  
  
"It's rather obvious," answered Waya. "And I'm trying to make you stop putting weird thoughts into your mind so you can play another game with me."  
  
Hikaru motioned for Waya to make a move and they finished another game. Waya won.  
  
Once Hikaru was back at home, he was alone with his thoughts again. Sai didn't help much with this loneliness.  
  
"I really do feel lonely," said Hikaru, lying in bed, dead into the night. "Maybe it's because I know that she's not a house away, but an ocean away." 


	9. I'm back

Chocolate kisses for everybody who reviewed! People actually read what I write o.0  
  
Anyway, it seems that some people would like my chapters to be longer. Ok, I'll try my best!  
  
Side Note: About the Naruto fic I told you last chapter, I'm going to write ONLY Naruto/Sakura. I've never liked the idea of Sasuke/Sakura. Sorry . . . And don't ask me why, my mind made that decision on its own. Blah.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Look, Hikaru!" exclaimed Sai. "Akari's parents are stepping out of a metal thingy!"  
  
"That's a car," answered Hikaru. He ran over to the window as fast as he could. "It's about time they got back!"  
  
"Will you go and see her?" asked Sai, quietly.  
  
"I - ," started Hikaru, but then he remembered something he promised not to do. "No, I told you that I wasn't going to bother with her anymore. If she doesn't want to talk to me, that's fine. I don't have time to keep chasing her."  
  
Sai looked a little disappointed but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I have school in a week," said Hikaru. "I didn't do my vacation homework yet so come on. I'm stuck on a history paper."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hikaru had his first day of school. It was something short of torture. He didn't concentrate on what the teachers were saying and forgot to copy his first homework assignment.  
  
He was walking home when he noticed Akari walking several feet in front of him.  
  
"At least try to patch things up with her," said Sai. "It's no good turning away from a problem."  
  
Hikaru let out a big, exasperated sigh and ran over to Akari's side.  
  
She was a little startled to see him, and whispered a small hi.  
  
"Hi," said Hikaru loudly. "I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"Oh," replied Akari. I'm surprised he noticed, she thought.  
  
"Hey," said Hikaru. "Listen, I'm really sorry for what I said. You know I don't mean it when I say such things. We were friends for too long for you to take it to heart."  
  
Akari's spirits rose a few inches. Did she hear him correctly?  
  
She blushed a little but still didn't say anything.  
  
Hikaru raked his brain for something comforting to say.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," he said finally. "On the weekend we can go hang out or something. Just like old times."  
  
Sai's eyes went wide, so did Akari's. They both quickly looked at Hikaru's face.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Akari, going a little teary-eyed.  
  
"Uhh," said Hikaru, a little uncomfortable of the fact that Sai and Akari were staring at him so intently. "Yeah, I mean, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"  
  
"Sorry," answered Akari quickly. "S-sure we can do something!"  
  
Hikaru's mind was eased for the first time in months. He felt as though he could beat Akira himself at Go.  
  
The weekend came at a fast speed. Akari was a little startled that it had already come. She was a little nervous of going out on a date with Hikaru because that's what she decided it was.  
  
Before, whenever they'd go out, it was friend stuff. Now, Akari had a different perspective of the whole thing and she was getting butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.  
  
"I'm burning up again!" she exclaimed, before she heard the doorbell ring and raced downstairs as fast as she could.  
  
Hikaru noticed that Akari was extremely red in the face. He chose not to say anything.  
  
Akari closed the door and they both went out into the street, walking side by side.  
  
"So, where did you wanna go?" asked Hikaru, offhandedly.  
  
Akari was so into her fantasies that she completely forgot to plan where they'd be going.  
  
"How about a movie?" replied Akari quickly, saying the first thing that came into her racing mind.  
  
When they reached the cinema, Akari strongly insisted that Hikaru pick a movie that he'd like.  
  
"I don't want you sitting through something you'd call 'icky'," said Akari innocently, smiling softly at him.  
  
Sai caught a small blush on Hikaru's face.  
  
In the end, they decided to watch a horror movie. (Hikaru still protested to watch something Akari wanted and vice versa, Akari won.)  
  
Akari realized that the movie had ghosts in it, typical of a horror movie. She was absolutely terrified of the things but she didn't dare say anything to Hikaru.  
  
I'll just close my eyes when the scary parts are on, that's all, she thought nervously.  
  
"Akari looks a bit white to me," said Sai. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"No idea," answered Hikaru. "She tries to please other people too much."  
  
When the movie started, it wasn't half bad. Akari didn't have to close her eyes yet.  
  
About twenty minutes into the movie, Akari felt that the ghosts would be shown any minute. When she heard the main character in the movie scream their lungs out as they saw something transparent, Akari quickly shut her eyes and started to breath very rapidly.  
  
She quickly grabbed her jacket off the seat handle and pressed it against herself.  
  
I feel like my heart will jump out of my throat any second, she thought. I hope Hikaru doesn't hear me.  
  
Sai was floating about Hikaru and Akari. He seemed rather excited as this was his first time seeing a movie, and a ghost movie at that.  
  
He noticed Akari with her eyes tightly shut and it looked like she was waiting for the worst to happen.  
  
"H-," started Sai but then something stopped him. No, he thought. Hikaru should be able to realize this on his own. It's time he learned how to deal with such things on his own.  
  
My eyes are starting to hurt, thought Akari. I ought to relax.  
  
Hikaru was watching the part of the movie where the ghost got away and everybody in the movie started to ask each other if they were okay. The boring part.  
  
He looked over to where Akari was sitting and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was pressing something yellow against her chest.  
  
What's she doing with my jacket? thought Hikaru.  
  
Then something like a flashback passed Hikaru's mind and he remembered that Akari once told him that she was afraid of ghosts.  
  
I'm so stupid, he thought. I knew I should have insisted we watch something else. Now what?  
  
Sai was watching this whole thing with interest.  
  
Comfort her, Hikaru, he thought. She should feel more secure.  
  
Slowly, Hikaru reached out his hand and took hers.  
  
Instantly, Akari stopped pressing Hikaru's jacket to herself and snapped her eyes wide open. She was too nervous to turn her head around to look at Hikaru.  
  
What's he doing? she thought desperately.  
  
Her whole body relaxed after a few moments and instead of looking at him, she squeezed his hand gently and didn't let go.  
  
I feel so much braver now, thought Akari. I feel so much happier as well.  
  
Akari watched the rest of the movie without closing her eyes whenever she saw ghosts. Instead, at every scary part, she pressed Hikaru's hand closer to herself and held her breath, but forced herself to overcome her fears and not close her eyes. Hikaru's jacket still lay on her lap.  
  
When the movie ended, and the lights went on, Akari quickly let go of Hikaru's hand and realized that his jacket was on her lap.  
  
"What's your jacket doing on my lap?" she asked Hikaru, pointing down on the jacket.  
  
"I didn't put it there," answered Hikaru. He took back his jacket and Akari put hers on as they went outside.  
  
"You know," said Hikaru as they were walking around the neighborhood. "You should have told me you don't like ghosts."  
  
Akari blushed furiously.  
  
"I'm not scared of them anymore!" she said, putting on a tough face. They were walking by a fountain and she jumped up on the stone marble that was surrounding the water. "I feel like I can watch another horror movie now!"  
  
"Whatever," answered Hikaru. "Just don't fall."  
  
Akari giggled a little and twirled around on the spot. It was a very beautiful evening.  
  
Hikaru watched as Akari played around with the fountain.  
  
She looks so pretty, he thought. He even forgot to scowl at himself for thinking that.  
  
Akari started laughing when she touched the cold fountain water. She smiled at Hikaru and jumped off the stone.  
  
"Let's go look at what's left of the sunset!" she said and taking his hand, forced him to run after her.  
  
They were slowly walking on the pier, overlooking the ocean. The horizon was bright orange meaning that the sun had set completely.  
  
Akari leaned over on the railing and took in a deep breath of the sea smell. Her hair was dancing in the wind and Hikaru stood there, leaning on the railing beside her, mesmerized by her appearance.  
  
"It's such a nice weather today," said Akari, looking down on the ocean.  
  
You're so nice today, thought Hikaru.  
  
"The water reflects the colors so beautifully," said Akari.  
  
You're beautiful, thought Hikaru.  
  
"I love nature," sighed Akari.  
  
I love you, thought Hikaru.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How's THAT for long? Such a big cliffhanger, I know. I'll update VERY fast!! See ya next chapter. 


	10. What do you feel?

"Escucha me! Espera me!"  
  
Sorry, I was listening to Gypsy King. And don't get me started on how bad I'm doing in my Spanish class. ANYWAY, enough about my unimportant life. Gotta get to the good stuff, Hikaru no Go! *cOnClUsIoN*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sai just realized what Hikaru was thinking about.  
  
He loves Akari? What is this?  
  
Hikaru didn't at all realize what he was thinking. He was still staring at Akari, who didn't take into account what Hikaru was doing.  
  
Sai sat down on the railing and looked from one to the other.  
  
Being young and alive is a great thing, he thought. I kinda feel sad for not experiencing love through my short life.  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
Hikaru was still looking at Akari, who by now was fully aware of that little fact. She didn't turn around to face him. She felt too nervous.  
  
This isn't the Hikaru I know, she thought frantically. What's going on? He's acting so nice and gentle to me. I won't know until I find out, now, do I?  
  
Slowly, she turned her face in his direction.  
  
Hikaru's face was hidden by shadows made by trees. Akari couldn't see what kind of expression he wore on his face.  
  
Timidly, she walked a few inches toward him. He didn't make a move.  
  
After a few moments, Sai put on a gentle smile and turned his face toward the ocean, looking out into the distance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Akari woke up very late the following morning.  
  
"Akari?" Akari's mother was standing in the doorway, holding a basket of clean laundry.  
  
"Morning," said Akari, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Morning," answered her mother. "Why were you back so late yesterday?"  
  
"Huh?" replied Akari. Her memory was kind of fuzzy but after a few seconds, her mind started to fast forward and everything quickly came back. "Ah! That! Well, Hikaru and I wanted to watch the sunset and then we stayed for a while longer because it was so beautiful there! Mom, you should have seen it!"  
  
Akari's mother smiled softly.  
  
"Just make sure Hikaru doesn't leave your side when you're out so late," she said.  
  
Akari smiled radiantly. She felt happy that her mother understood everything perfectly.  
  
Akari's mother left the room and when closing the door, Akari thought she heard her mother chuckle softly.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Akari raced out of bed and started digging through her closet for something nice to wear.  
  
She felt like she was in heaven. I can't believe that it actually happened, she thought, touching her lips lightly. When she did so, she felt a tingly sensation. She squealed and fell on her bed.  
  
After eating some breakfast, Akari quickly ran out of the house and the cool air of autumn pressed against her face. She felt like she could run a hundred miles with so much energy.  
  
Her father raked the leaves yesterday, it seemed, for there was a big pile of dry leaves sitting by her porch.  
  
Akari jumped down the steps and danced around in the leaves, eventually falling into the pile of them.  
  
While she was throwing them around, she heard the crunch of dry leaves coming from nearby. She looked up and saw the boy of her dreams standing over her with a most peculiar expression.  
  
Akari blushed a little but then picked up a handful of leaves and threw them at him.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hikaru. He picked up a lot more leaves than Akari and buried her completely in the pile.  
  
"ACK!" screamed Akari. She was giggling uncontrollably and rolled off the pile of leaves and fell face forward on the grass.  
  
"Jeez," said Hikaru. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was completely covered in leaves. It was a good thing it didn't rain yesterday, or her clothes would be filthy and she'd be in trouble with her parents.  
  
"I should clean myself up before I go back inside," said Akari, looking down on herself.  
  
"Come on," he motioned for her to follow him.  
  
They entered Hikaru's home and Akari went inside the bathroom to pick out any spare leaves that got stuck in her hair.  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Hikaru and went upstairs. He really needed to finish his homework, it was piling sky high.  
  
Akari finished cleaning herself and slowly made her way after Hikaru.  
  
"You're still not done with your homework?" she asked him.  
  
"Don't make things worse," answered Hikaru.  
  
Akari sat beside him and turned around to pick up one of his textbooks.  
  
"Hey, you got a stuck leaf there," said Hikaru. He reached out and took it out of her hair.  
  
Akari turned her head back and couldn't hold it in her anymore.  
  
She threw herself on top of him and their lips connected. Hikaru gently returned the kiss and his hands softly played with her hair.  
  
"I love you," whispered Akari, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you," answered Hikaru, and kissed her once more.  
  
Some things really are better than a game of Go, thought Sai. Hikaru had to learn that through some tough experiences and it was all worth it, as far as I can see.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The End!!  
  
How'd you like it?? Please review as much as you'd like, I'll honestly appreciate each and every one of them.  
  
I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thank you and bai bai!! 


End file.
